Dashie give me more: a Flutterdash clopfic
by simplicity1227
Summary: Fluttershys cottage isnt just for animals


"O..oh hey rainbow dash." "Hey fluttershy, whatcha doin? Playing with your little fluffy animals? Can I touch one?" Rainbow dash said, her voice louder than usual. Rainbow started walking towards Angel, and Angel squeaked and ran off. "Well then, I see who's excited to see me." She said, realizing that Angel was the last of fluttershys creatures in the room. "So fluttershy, I saw a show, it was saved on my boyfriends tv, and it had some pretty interesting things going on. I thought you would be the perfect pony to try the stuff on the show..." Rainbow trailed off, her cheeks turning a pinkish-blue color. Fluttershy looked at her and cocked her head a little bit, a questioning but shy look on her delicate face. "Well what was it? Was it one of those cool tricks that the wonder bolts do? Was it his new fly style? What was it?" Fluttershy asked, actually seeming a little excited about something for once. "Well no... It's more... Erm... Interesting than that." "Oh, what then?" Fluttershy said quietly, her usual shy concealed self back. Darn, rainbow thought. I was so close to that happy fluttershy. "Well, how about I show you. It's a little hard to explain." "Oh... O..okay." Fluttershy responded, sitting down on her wooden floor.

Rainbow dash started to walk towards fluttershy, a sly grin on her face. "Close your eyes." Rainbow whispered to the delicate flower in front of her. Rainbow was right in front of fluttershy, their hooves touching. Rainbow leaned forward and forced her muzzle against fluttershys, a little confused at first, but then getting more used to it. Fluttershy all the sudden felt rainbow dash's muzzle against hers, and she got this feeling that she'd never had before. She got a fluttery feeling in her chest, and it crept down her stomach, until it was a tingling feeling in her private parts... She was so confused, feeling this sticky wet liquid dripping, her heartbeat faster than a scurrying chipmunk. She felt rainbow start kissing down her cheek, then stopping on her neck and licking her fur, and she almost cried out in pleasure, so very confused by her tearing eyes and wet.. Other parts. "Wh...what are you... Doing?" She whispered nearly silently, but loud enough for rainbow to hear. Rainbow didn't stop, she caressed fluttershys nipples with her tongue, giving each one the same generous amount of attention. Rainbow reached her hoof down fluttershys delicate body, finding her way to fluttershys clit. She rubbed it gently, and fluttershy immediately tensed up, rainbow could tell that fluttershy was trying to hold in her moans and screams of pleasure out.

Rainbow finally took her hoof and slid it inside fluttershys tiny hole. Fluttershy was a virgin. Rainbow pushed into fluttershy, but not deep enough to break the young filly's hymen. She had other plans for that.

After about 5 minutes of playing with fluttershy, trying out positions, seeing how her new fuckfilly could twist, she stopped. When she pulled her hoof out of fluttershy a creamy liquid dripped off. "So you enjoyed that, I take it?" Rainbow said to fluttershy with a smirk. "Now it's time for more fun." She giggled, taking off her bag and opening it. "I want you to turn around, tail in the air." Fluttershy did as she was told. While her new subject couldn't see, rainbow pushed a strapless strap on inside her, with the 9-inch dildo poking out from in front of her. She silently snuck up behind poor fluttershy, who was thinking "what's she doing?".

Fluttershy had her eyes closed and her tail up, wondering what rainbow would do next. She was loving this, absolutely loving the attention that rainbow was finally giving her. She had always crushed on rainbow, but know her social anxiety would get her nowhere with the social filly, who was 20% cooler. But now she was getting more than she knew exis- and her thought was cut off when something, something big, was shoved inside her. She moaned loudly, a single tear falling from her eye, a tear of pleasure. Rainbow was pumping this thing in and out of her, deeper every thrust, and she got louder, louder, louder than anyone thought was possible for "poor little fluttershy". "Aw yeah? I didn't know you could be that loud, flutter! Why couldn't you be that loud when I wanted you to cheer for me during the young flyers competition? Well this is your punishment." Rainbow whispered in her ear, thrusting all the way inside. Fluttershys eyes rolled back, her moans endless, and to rainbows surprise, flutter squirted all over her. "Dashie, give me more..."


End file.
